doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Courts of the Feywild
Three Courts of the Faerie are known to exist. Each inhabits it's own lands where the Archfey rule in the Feywild. The Feywild is a land of contradictions, bright and yet dark, beautiful yet deadly, and full of endless wonder.It is a wild and raw reflection of the Prime Material Plane.Those who wander its enchanted roads discover miracles and wonders undreamed of in the mortal world. In the Feywild, the laws of science, logic, and reason defer to the arts of magic, story, and rhyme. Ordinary animals and objects converse as eloquently as any worldly mortal. Yet for all its dreamlike splendor, the plane can be as perilous as the Elemental Chaos with its random explosions of stone and fire, and as deadly as the life-sapping Shadowfell. The Faerie themselves delight in favors and making deals. There is a mysterious magic when one makes a deal or takes an oath with a faerie, a woe be to those that break it! The concept of a debt and obligation is a huge factor in how they behave.Their abilities with words often allows them to snare an unsuspecting mortal to their advantage A promise thrice made is as close to absolute truth as a faerie can give; asking a question three times binds the third answer as the truth. Oaths put mutual obligation on both parties, such as an oath of fealty to a Faerie Queen puts an obligation on the Queen to carry out the obligations of the one who is sworn to her if he is not able to for whatever reason, even death. Seelie and Unseelie are not Courts, but a mindset from all fey on how to treat humanity and the races of the Prime Material Plane. Seelie Fey are likely to be more open to outsiders, while Unseelie tend to shun them and their ways. Seelie and Unseelie Fey can be found in all three Courts. Each Court is comprised of Lesser Courts from lesser Fey Nobles. The Lands of the Courts are always found in the same locations when crossing over from the Prime Material Plane. Archfey's power wanes when it is outside their lands or the Wild Fey. This included power shared by Archfey to servants, such as warlocks. It is rare an Archfey will have a Warlock, even in the Prime Material Plane Inside another Courts Demise. (or it's mortal reflection.) Fey are capricious, mischievous, and often dangerous beings, but despite their chaotic reputations, they do follow a certain set of rules. These rules—widely misunderstood by outsiders—are codified and enforced by a cadre of lofty Fey nobility. Befitting any courtly structure, the Fey bow to lords and ladies: eldritch creatures of immense power who rule the courts. Heads of State. The Fae lords and ladies are beings of high station and prodigious personal power. Each rules over at least a great city if not an entire nation. No matter the scope of a Fey noble’s rule, in his or eyes, a Fey ruler’s word is law, and so shall the rest of the world see it! Outsiders may not understand the edicts and interdicts of a Fey nobles, but that’s no protection against the harsh penalties that await any who break them, knowingly or otherwise. * Courts of Shadow *''Courts of the Dawn'' *''Court of One Million Stars''